


Wonky Cake & Birthday Suits

by electrictoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Gwen wants to know what Ianto did for his birthday...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wonky Cake & Birthday Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Wonky Cake & Birthday Suits  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Gwen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** There is a thing called Torchwood and people in it named Jack, Ianto & Gwen. If you know that, you're good.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Gwen wants to know what Ianto did for his birthday...  
**Note(s):** This is a birthday present for the marvellous [](https://pinkfairy727.livejournal.com/profile)[**pinkfairy727**](https://pinkfairy727.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday! Hope you're having a wonderful day! Thanks to [](https://erin-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**erin_giles**](https://erin-giles.livejournal.com/) for reading it over! :)

The Hub was quiet. Not too quiet, not in an unsettling way, just quiet. Not much was happening. Jack was in his office on the phone to the Prime Minister, surprisingly not shouting, and Ianto and Gwen were sat side by side on the sofa in a companionable silence, each with a coffee in their hands.

After some time Gwen broke the silence. "Ianto?" she said.

"Gwen?" Ianto responded, an eyebrow cocked.

"What did you and Jack do for your birthday?"

Ianto stared at her. Really stared. A long, hard, bemused, stare. "What?"

"You know, your birthday, that day you get a little bit older? I gave you a James Bond poster and Rhys baked you that wonky cake."

"I know," Ianto said. "I just don't know why you expected that Jack and I did something for it."

"Well," Gwen said. "You're, you know, a couple."

Ianto laughed at that, but it wasn't bitter or cold, it was just amused. He wasn't quite sure whether the amusement was at Gwen, at the idea that he and Jack were an actual couple or Gwen's belief that that would mean anything in regards to Ianto's birthday which, when you were an alien hunter half-living in an underground base with your immortal boss turned boyfriend, was just another day.

"We came to work," Ianto said, a smile playing on his lips, continuing his amusement. He wasn't even sure where it was coming from.

"I mean after work," Gwen said, impatient.

"Well," Ianto said, sipping his coffee. "We had sex and then we ate Rhys's wonky cake, which was very nice by the way, and then we rounded up some weevils and Jack banged his head on a low doorframe and spent the rest of the night trying to persuade me to shoot him."

Gwen looked horrified. "What?"

"I may have exaggerated that last part. He only asked once."

"You didn't do anything special then?"

Ianto shrugged. "Why would we? It's just another day. We didn't do anything for Jack's last birthday either."

"Jack has a birthday?" Gwen actually sounded shocked.

"Of course he has a birthday," Ianto rolled his eyes. "Even in the fifty first century they have a calendar. I mean, obviously we don't count the years, but he has a birthday."

"When?"

"25th October," Ianto said. "And he likes chocolate cake, if Rhys fancies baking."

"Ianto!" Gwen protested. "Why didn't you tell me?" She swatted him with her hand. "Jack must have thought I was ignoring it."

"I don't think he even noticed," Ianto told her. "Jack barely knows what day of the week it is; if I hadn't been especially nice to him he probably wouldn't have even known it was his birthday."

Gwen frowned at him.

"Anyway, why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering," she said.

"Were you after gossip?" Ianto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," Gwen said, fighting a grin.

"Well," Ianto said, "If you'd just asked..."

Gwen grinned. "Ooh, story to tell?"

"Oh yeah," Ianto smirked. "We went out to dinner on Saturday. That new French place in town-"

"Ooh, I've been begging Rhys to take me there. What's the food like?"

"No idea," Ianto said, rolling his eyes at the interruption. "We got chucked out before we'd made it through our starters."

"Ianto!" Gwen couldn't fight her laughter. "What happened?"

"It was Jack's fault!" Ianto protested, his free hand held up in defence. "Honestly."

"Well," Gwen said. "That's not really surprising, is it?"

"What Ianto didn't say," Jack's voice came from behind Gwen and they both turned to see him standing beside the sofa, "is that he was the one with hands where the manager thought they shouldn't have been."

Gwen looked wide eyed from Jack to Ianto, a blush was creeping up Ianto's neck, while a grin filled Jack's face.

"Ianto," Gwen said, looking dazed, "You?"

"Jack was wearing a suit," Ianto protested. "A suit! An actual suit! What was I supposed to do?"

"Contain yourself?" Gwen suggested. She looked at Jack. "A suit?"

"A belated birthday present," Jack told her. He smiled at Ianto. "We missed our reservation on his actual birthday; Saturday was the first day I could get us in, even with Torchwood."

Gwen's eyes widened further as she looked at Ianto. "You said-"

Ianto shrugged. "It is just another day."

"Jack wore a suit," Gwen exclaimed. "A suit!"

Ianto nodded. "I know. He didn't even wear his coat."

"That's information I need to know," she protested. "Did you take pictures?"

"Of course," Ianto said, a small frown on his face. How inefficient did she think he was?

Gwen leaned forward. "Can I see them?"

"What's so exciting about me in a suit?" Jack asked. "I wear suits. I've worn suits."

Neither Ianto nor Gwen acknowledged him, Ianto rifling in his pocket for his phone while Gwen waited impatiently for the pictures.

A moment later, Gwen's mouth was slightly agape and Jack, arms folded across his chest, was frowning at the two of them.

"Well," Gwen said, looking away from the phone. "What I really want to know is what are you going to wear on Jack's birthday?"


End file.
